Purple Voidspace is Boring
by Mikiri's Revenge
Summary: xposted on AO3. Shiro has been stuck in the middle of literal no where for ages, so when Keith and Slav come stumbling in somehow, he thinks he is saved. Until the wormhole closes.


Shiro had been sitting it the voidspace he had previously fought Zarkon in for ages. Shiro wasn't sure exactly how long it had been since he'd gotten there but he wished someone could help him get out. The purple space vibe going on was nice but any time he moved or tried to do anything, he didn't really go anywhere, so Shiro lay on the 'floor' of the voidspace waiting for something to happen.

Hours, presumably at least, later Shiro was still lying on the floor, wondering if he could call his lion too him. She had seemed more likely to save him now, so maybe if he meditated and asked really nicely she would save him?

As Shiro was starting to consider walking around, even if it wouldn't do anything, just to feel the false sense of accomplishing something. As he was considering he head a strange noise, a noise he associated with a wormhole being made, and Shiro shot up into a sitting position. As he suspected not far away (is there distance on the astral plane?) a small wormhole appeared, Shiro was about ready to dive for it because anywhere was better than here, when a strange, but familiar, figure appeared out of it.

"Slav?" Shiro asked completely baffled by this new addition to his section of the voidspace. It was Slav, but it seemed like someone had tied something to him, something that looked suspiciously like a child leash like he'd been threatening the team with. That meant that Slav had dragged someone along with him through a wormhole that somehow connected to this voidspace.

When Shiro saw who Slav had dragged in, he knew that he was going to be the one to punish Slav when they finally got free. Slav had dragged Keith through a wormhole into the land of literal nothingness with both of them in casual clothes. The moment Keith had been dragged into the voidspace the wormhole had closed behind him, leaving now all three of them stranded in purple voidspace.

Slav saw Shiro and turned to Keith, "See, I told you I could make you a wormhole to find Shiro. It was possible in this reality."

Keith let out a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes, one hand tightly gripping the end of the child leash, "You did, just now how are we going to get back?"

Slav poked his fingers together as he looked around, "You never asked for one so I didn't consider it. There is a surprisingly large lack of components in this reality."

Shiro decided he might as well go say hi since Keith had apparently spent ample time trying to find him and had been willing to go to Slav in order to achieve his plan. Shiro closed the gap between them wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders, "Well, you found me, but now we're all trapped in the middle of literal nowhere with nothing to do until someone with a better plan comes and gets us."

Keith looked up at him guiltily, "I have a pack of cards, we could play ERS?"

Shiro looked contemplative at that, but Slav demanded his attention instead, "Cards, ERS? Are these voodoo to get us out of this reality? If you use the cards are chances for rescue go down 40% in three realities!"

Keith sighed before reaching into one of his pouches and pulling out a deck of cards he must have been carrying around since they left Earth. Keith flopped untidily on the ground wrapping the leash around his belt to make sure Slav didn't wander off, and Shiro mirrored his position on the ground.

Keith dealt the cards into two piles, one for himself and one for Shiro. The two started a fast paced game of ERS that went for a while before Slave demanded to be informed of the rules. Shiro was more than willing to let Keith deal with Slav, "Alright, so, these are cards," Keith waved one of the cards at Slav, "Theres 52 of them in a deck. We are using this deck to play a game called ERS, or Egyptian Rat Screw, no I don't know why it's named that." Keith anticipated Slav's question before it could be asked leaving Slav to pout. "The rules of ERS are simple, the deck is split evenly between players, aka Shiro and I. We keep the deck face down and take turn flipping cards, if the cards on the play pile either match in number or bracket another card, we slap the pile, Shiro with his human hand, and the pile joins are deck. Yes, our deck in this universe." Keith cut off Slav again, "This continues until one of our decks runs out of cards. There are other rules, but you're not playing so you don't need to know."

Slav pouted at being cut off so many times in a row, but seemed to understand the explanation. When Keith and Shiro went back to the game Slav began calculating probabilities of each card being either a bracket or a match and announcing them too fast for anyone else to comprehend.

Eventually after two rounds of ERS and three round of go fish, both Keith and Shiro were bored of cards and ended up flopped on their backs next to each other. After a while Keith finally asked, "Does anything happen here?"

"Other than you two showing up? Nope."

"Is it always this…. Purple?"

Shiro sighed, "To quote Lance's 'friend' yup."

"Really?"

Slav broke in seemingly have been made aware of something, "The purple coloration of this reality implies that there is very little out there. It could also imply that this reality is caused by the Black Lion because everything the Black Lion projects is purple."

Shiro gave a half hearted shrug, "I hope so. That could fix so many things. Maybe if we're kinda in Black she'll get us out."

As if Shiro had said some cue no one else knew, suddenly the world tilted and they all went tumbling down the incline. He closed his eyes for a second, a roar echoing in his head, and suddenly he felt the actual floor of the hangar below him. He opened his eyes and looked around, Keith and Slav were tangled up next to him but they were definitely in the hangar with the Black Lion looming over them with her mouth open like she had just barfed them up from essentially hammer space that was the voidspace they had been trapped in.

"Well, that was strange."

"No shit Shiro"

"And this is why we should prepare for multiple universes! you've just been to one! Imagine if it was one where you died!"


End file.
